This CDMAS study is attempting to assess correlation of dietary intake preintervention as assessed by dietary records and food frequency questionnaire with baseline blood pressure, and with change in blood pressure during the intervention phase of the study. Also attempting to asses correlation of food frequency questionnaire with urinary data and with 24 hr dietary recall data.